Everything at Once
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Albus had never liked girls. He didn't like the thought of being the stronger person in a relationship – he didn't want to brush a girl off her feet and be her prince and saviour. He wanted someone to do that to him. He wanted to be brushed off his feet. He wanted to be taken care of. He wanted to be fucked hard into the mattress. Rated M for a reason, kids! Steamy man-love inside.


**A/N:**

Uh, yeah. Here's to trying something new! Won't say brand new – it's still Malfoy and Potter. Because there's nothing better than that.

Sorry if Scorpius is called Draco or Albus is called Harry somewhere – I've read it through like three times and had it beta'd, but it's too comfortable writing Draco and Harry when we're talking about Malfoy and Potter.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe – they belong to J. K. Rowling.

…

"Watch it, Potter." Albus stumbled back, almost dropping his books. He had been running to class, five minutes late, and just as he rounded a corner he ran straight into a bunch of Slytherins. Amongst them was Scorpius Malfoy. Albus felt his heart skip a beat. The boy had a miserable snarl on his face, and his burly friends flexed their muscles at Albus protectively. Albus just huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Malfoy?" he asked coolly. "_You_ might not need it, but your monkeys definitely do." It took Malfoy's friends a couple of seconds to understand what he had said, but when they caught on their faces turned red, and they all took a step towards Albus. Malfoy held out an arm, stopping them. A smirk slowly spread on his face.

"Run along, Potter. What we're doing is none of your business." Albus just rolled his eyes, and brushed past them. He started running again once he heard Malfoy and his gang walk the opposite direction.

Malfoy was a real prick, just like his father had been. Except that his father had actually done a whole lot of very bad stuff, while the young Malfoy thought it was badass to skip class for one day. He was a clever boy – great in almost everything he did, only bested by Rose Weasley. But constantly hearing stories about what his father had done when he was his age had taken a toll on the boy – he just wanted to do something extraordinary, and from all the stories about his family he had come to the conclusion that it had to be extraordinarily bad.

So it was only natural that he had come to dislike Albus so much. The only problem was; Albus didn't dislike him. Far from it – Albus had been pining after the ice prince of Slytherin since they were fourteen. Every time he saw him, his stomach fluttered and his heart started beating faster in his chest.

Albus had never liked girls. He didn't like the thought of being the 'stronger' person in a relationship – he didn't want to brush a girl off her feet and be her prince and saviour. He wanted someone to do that to him. He wanted to be brushed off his feet. He wanted to be taken care of. He wanted to be fucked hard into the mattress.

And that was the direction his thoughts always seemed to take when he first started thinking about Malfoy. He just couldn't help himself – the boy was fucking sexy. And he wasn't the only one who noticed either – there were always a bunch of girls swooning after him, giggling and batting their eyelashes at him. Albus wanted to hex them.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Potter," Percy said as he entered the classroom. Percy Weasley was a good teacher, but he was strict and, well, boring. Albus gave him a thin smile, and slid down on a chair next to Rose. She sighed, and discreetly handed him a set of notes. Percy glared at him over his glasses, but soon turned to the blackboard to continue his lecture.

…

"Honestly Albus, you have to get better at getting ready in the morning," Rose said, raising an eyebrow at him. Albus just pulled his shoulders and looked at her with big, innocent eyes.

"Can't help it. Tried to make Lorcan and Lysander wake me up, but they're worse than I am." Rose just sighed and rolled her eyes. The twins Lorcan and Lysander Scamander looked up from the game of wizard chess they were playing, and grinned innocently at Albus.

"You just looked too adorable there," Lorcan said.

"Couldn't bare to wake you up, darling," Lysander finished, before grinning at his brother. They had inherited their mother's blonde hair, but they weren't as… well, loony as Luna had been. They were rather cool, but even though they liked to tease and joke they were no Weasley twins. They were simply too lazy for that.

"So, who are you guys taking to the graduation party?" Rose asked, putting down her book. She enjoyed books just as much as her mother, but you could see a fair bit of Weasley in her too. She was a prankster, and though she was usually the "serious" one of the gang, she was also the cleverest and had the best ideas. Lorcan and Lysander sat up in unison, looking at each other before pulling their shoulders. They were like the same person mirrored – they were so alike it was scary sometimes.

"Dunno," they said. "Who's taking you?" Lorcan asked Rose. Rose blushed slightly, but grinned.

"Lekan Zabini," she said, and everyone groaned. The Zabini family was a very proud pureblood family, and everyone knew Lekan wasn't any better himself. But he was a very handsome boy, and he had been drooling over Rose for the past two years. "C'mon guys, he's hot," Rose said, deserving a pillow to the face by Albus.

"He's an asshole," Albus stated, and Rose pulled her shoulders innocently.

"He's a good shag – why not bring him to the party? It's not like I'll see him any more after leaving Hogwarts." Everyone groaned again – hearing about your friend's sex-life wasn't all that appealing. Rose looked over at Albus and raised an eyebrow. "And who are you bringing?" she asked, and Albus tried not to blush. Rose was his best friend, and she knew everything about him (almost), so she had found out early on that he was gay. But even though Lorcan and Lysander were his best friends as well, Albus had not said anything to them and they had not said anything to him, which lead him to believe that they did not know.

"Don't think I'll bring anyone," Albus mumbled, before picking up a book. Rose raised an eyebrow, and the twins shared a glance.

"But you're thinking of someone, aren't you?" Rose pressed on, and Albus shot her an angry glare hidden from the twins by the book he was holding.

"No," he snapped, and stared hard at the book. Rose sighed, rolled her eyes, and reached out to pick the book out of Albus' hands. She then put it back, but this time it was the right way. Albus blushed, but he continued to stare at the book, pretending to read. The twins pretended not to notice, and returned to their game of chess. Rose just stared at Albus knowingly. "What?" he asked grumpily, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she sang, before wandering off.

…

Albus groaned as he slowly woke up. His head was throbbing violently, and he knew that if he moved, he'd throw up. He slowly opened his eyes, glad to see that the lights were dimmed. It took him a few moments to notice where he was, but when he did he wished he hadn't.

"Oh fuck," he whispered, slowly sitting up. He was sleeping on a sofa in what seemed to be the Slytherin common room, and he wasn't alone – several other people were sleeping in sofas and chairs around the room, and some were even sleeping on the floor. The fireplace was lit, and several vials of hangover potion were lined up on the table. Albus groaned – they were too far away to just stretch out and grab, and if he moved he was sure to throw up. And he didn't want to wake anyone – every single person in the room was Slytherin. He groaned quietly and sank down on the sofa again, wallowing in self-pity.

Just as he thought he'd just have to run for it a door creaked open and footsteps could be heard. Albus froze – he didn't want to pretend to be asleep in case someone decided to fuck around with him, but he didn't want to be awake and have to ask a Slytherin for help.

"Potter?" a voice said, and Albus turned his head slowly to look at the person who had stopped in the middle of the room. Of course – Malfoy. Albus tried to muster a grin.

"Morning, Malfoy." Malfoy just raised an eyebrow at him, and looked at all the people littered all over the room. They were all sleeping still.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked, not managing to keep his usual cool. Albus felt a surge of triumph rush through him when he saw that he had managed to knock Malfoy off balance. But it was short lived – he felt the nausea building up, and an expression of dread seeped over his face.

"Oh shit," he mumbled, and bent over the edge of the sofa. Before he threw up, a bucket appeared in front of his face. He grabbed it gratefully and emptied his stomach into it. Malfoy stood right in front of him, waiting for him to finish. When Albus finally rolled back over on his back again, Malfoy made the bucket and the puke disappear. He handed Albus one glass vial, and Albus grabbed it gratefully. It only took a few minutes for the potion to work, but Albus knew from experience that he needed to stay still for about half an hour for it to work properly. He looked up at Malfoy, who was staring down at him. Albus tried a grin again. "Thanks."

"Answer me. What are you doing here?" Albus looked around the room before looking back up at Malfoy. He tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Playing Quidditch?" Malfoy just gave him a cold, stern look. Albus sighed and pulled his shoulders. "Look Malfoy, I don't know what to tell you – I had a little too much to drink last night and somehow I ended up here. I'm leaving as soon as I'm certain the potion is working properly." Malfoy looked around the room, before huffing angrily.

"Get up," he said, and Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I just need half an hour-" Malfoy interrupted him by raising a hand.

"I said; get up. If you haven't noticed, you're not exactly the most popular person around here, and I don't think you want all of Slytherin house to wake up and find you here. So I suggest you come with me." Albus stumbled out of the sofa, and followed Malfoy to the other side of the common room. He still didn't really trust him – he pulled out his wand and held it tightly in his hand. Malfoy pulled out his own wand, mumbled something, and a piece of the wall vanished to reveal a luxurious bedroom. Albus raised his eyebrows at Malfoy when he turned around. Malfoy smirked. "Being a Malfoy has its advantages." Albus huffed, but slowly walked into the bedroom. Malfoy stepped in with him, and with a flick of the wand the wall reappeared behind them.

"So… your own private bedroom," Albus said, taking a step away from the taller boy when he realised how close they were. Malfoy smirked again.

"Yes. Feel free to sleep off your hangover here – nobody will bother you. I will be here to let you out when you need it." If Albus hadn't felt so shaky and tired, he probably wouldn't have done something like that. But the bed looked so soft and so inviting; he just hurried over to it and let himself fall down on top of it, groaning as his body hit the soft mattress.

"Fuck, this is comfortable," Albus groaned, and rolled over on his back. His head was spinning a little, and he closed his eyes to stop it. It only took a few seconds for him to slip away – the hangover potion always made him very, very tired. Suddenly his shoe was being taken off, and Albus cracked one eye open to see Malfoy pull of his other shoe. "What are you doing?" Albus mumbled, and Malfoy shot him an unreadable look.

"No shoes in my bed Potter. Go to sleep now." Albus just nodded, and let himself drift away.

…

When he woke up again, he was buried beneath a ton of soft, fluffy blankets. The bed was the most comfortable bed he had ever felt, and he sighed happily as he snuggled down further. His hangover was over and he wasn't tired anymore, but he never wanted to leave the bed.

"Comfortable, Potter?" a voice said, and Albus opened his eyes. Malfoy was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner with a book in his lap. He had one leg delicately crossed over the other, his tuxedo trousers hugging his legs perfectly. Albus grinned at him.

"You have no idea." He waited for a moment, expecting Malfoy to tell him to get the fuck out of his bed and his bedroom. But all the blonde did was raise an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Why are you staring at me, Potter?" he asked coolly, and Albus looked at him innocently.

"Just waiting for you to throw me out." He turned around, and suddenly noticed that he could feel the fabric against his bare skin. He lifted the covers, and peered down at his own naked body. His butt-naked body. He wrapped the covers tightly around himself, staring bewildered at Malfoy as he did so. "Why am I naked, Malfoy?" he asked, and Malfoy slowly smirked at him.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable that way, Potter." Albus blushed furiously, pulling the covers all the way up to his chin. Malfoy had seen him _naked. _Malfoy, the boy he had been horny for since fourth year. Malfoy, the prick who had been nothing but cruel to him for seven years. Malfoy, the fucking sexy jerk who was now looking at Albus with something resembling humour in his eyes. "Is there a problem, Potter?" Malfoy asked, drawing out the last word. Albus swallowed and shook his head. He didn't trust his own voice at the moment. Especially not since he suddenly started thinking about the fact that he was naked in Malfoy's bed, in a bed where Malfoy probably had… enjoyed himself. Albus sank down further, turning away from Malfoy to hide a growing problem.

"Uhm, yeah, thanks," Albus mumbled, pulling the covers tightly around himself. The rocking chair creaked, and footsteps approached the bed. Suddenly the mattress shifted, and Albus' heart started beating faster and harder. "Malfoy?" he squeaked, and seconds later he was rolled over on his back, and Malfoy bent down and – kissed him. Albus felt as if fireworks had gone off in his head. Malfoy's lips were soft and firm, and they worked perfectly against Albus'. Albus couldn't stop a groan from leaving his throat, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Malfoy's neck. Malfoy suddenly pulled away, but he had a mischievous smile on his face. Albus blushed.

"My, my, Potter," he mumbled, his face mere inches away from Albus' face, "you're very eager, aren't you?" Albus just blushed even more, pulling his shoulders innocently. But before he had a chance to reply Malfoy pressed his lips to his again, climbing on top of him. Albus whimpered into the kiss, holding on to Malfoy as best he could. Malfoy managed to pull away the covers to crawl underneath them, and Albus moaned when he felt the rough feel of Malfoy's clothes on his naked skin.

"Oh Merlin," he moaned when Malfoy started kissing his neck, his tongue making patterns on his skin as he moved further down. Being the only one naked was strangely arousing for Albus – as previously stated, he enjoyed being taken care of. Malfoy's hands started travelling up and down Albus' body, making his skin tingle delightfully.

"You're very compliant, Potter," Malfoy purred, his voice vibrating on Albus' skin. Then he pressed a kiss to Albus' stomach, making him arch his back to the touch. He gasped as Malfoy moved further down, his tongue making a wet trail down his stomach. When he reached Albus' throbbing erection he raised his head a little, and smirked at Albus. He let one finger travel up the underside of his erection, following the vein. Albus arched his back to the touch again, gasping loudly.

"Fuck _me_," Albus moaned, and Malfoy snickered.

"Oh I plan to, trust me," he said, his voice dangerously low. To Albus, hearing something like that was hotter than anything else – he was desperate to hear his voice again.

"Say something," he mumbled, grabbing the sheets to steady himself as Malfoy continued to tease his erection with one finger. Malfoy looked at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Kinky, Potter?" he asked, and Albus blushed. Malfoy snickered again – it seemed like he was unable to laugh normally. Or smile normally. "Well, newsflash: I'm in charge. You don't get to tell me what to do – you just obey and do whatever the fuck I tell you to do. Is that clear, Potter?" he said. Albus nodded desperately, his heart beating hard in his chest. Malfoy sat up and raised one eyebrow at him. "Potter, when I ask you a question I expect you to reply properly. So let's try this one more time," he said, and wrapped one hand around Albus' throat, squeezing. "Is that clear, Potter?" he whispered, and Albus felt his erection twitch painfully.

"Yes, Malfoy," he gasped, and Malfoy released his grip with a smirk. Albus almost pouted – it had felt incredibly good.

"Good boy," Malfoy mumbled, before he sat up to get undressed. Albus' eyes grew wide as he saw the pale skin being exposed as he slowly unbuttoned his black shirt. Then he pulled it off and tossed it on the floor, getting up briefly to pull off his trousers and boxer briefs. Albus swallowed heavily as he saw Malfoy's massive erection – it was more than impressive. Then he climbed back on top of Albus, who almost came just from feeling Malfoy's erection pressed against his own. He moaned and arched his back, but was soon pushed down by Malfoy.

"Please," Albus whined, and Malfoy laughed dangerously. He leaned across the bed to get something from one of the nightstands. He came back with a glass jar filled with clear liquid. He kept an eye on Albus as he undid the lid and dipped his fingers in it.

"Spread your legs," Malfoy ordered as he climbed off Albus. Albus did as he was told immediately, planting his feet on the bed and spreading his legs wide. Malfoy smirked at him. "Good boy," he purred, and started stroking the clear liquid over his erection. Albus almost drooled at the sight – it was fucking hot. When he was finished he dipped two fingers in the lube again, before bringing them down to Albus' ass. With one hand Malfoy spread his ass cheeks apart, and then he pressed two lube-coated fingers inside. Albus moaned loudly, lifting his knees up to his chest to allow better access. It was slightly painful, but Albus found he quite enjoyed that.

After only a short while Malfoy pulled his fingers out and quickly flipped Albus over on his stomach.

"On your knees," he ordered, and Albus did as he was told – again. Malfoy placed his hands on Albus' ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Then he started pushing his slick cock inside, deserving a sharp hiss of pain from Albus. He stopped immediately. Albus shot a look over his shoulder.

"Please continue," he begged, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Then he smirked slowly, and continued to push inside until he was buried to the hilt. Albus moaned and moved his hips to create friction. It was so delightfully painful – just painful enough to be pleasurable. Malfoy slowly pulled back, before slamming into him again, hard. Albus cried out and grabbed the headboard to steady himself. Malfoy repeated the motion, this time hitting a bundle of nerves that made Albus scream even louder and spasm around Malfoy as he ground against him.

"What a good boy, Potter," Malfoy purred dangerously, "you're practically begging for more. Do you like having my cock in your ass, Potter?" Albus moaned loudly as Malfoy pounded into him hard.

"Yes, I do," he managed to squeeze out, and Malfoy snickered. He grabbed Albus' hips hard, his fingers digging into the skin. It was sure to leave bruises, but Albus couldn't care less. He was just thrilled to finally be fucked by the guy he had been pining over for three years.

"Fuck, you're tight," Malfoy mumbled, slamming into him hard. Hearing those words while being fucked became too much for Albus to bear – he cried out as he clenched hard around Malfoy, coming all over the bed sheets. It took two thrusts before Malfoy moaned and Albus felt himself being filled up. Malfoy pulled out and cast a quick cleaning charm before collapsing next to Albus on the bed. Albus was laying face-down on the bed, gasping to catch his breath. Albus couldn't help himself – he let out a giggle.

"What?" Malfoy breathed as Albus turned to look at him. Albus had a huge grin on his face.

"I just thought that was well worth the wait," he replied, before yawning. Malfoy furrowed his brow and looked at the smaller boy.

"What do you mean, 'well worth the wait'? How long have you been waiting?" Albus looked at him with his best innocent look.

"Three years, more or less. More like four, actually – I first noticed you when we came back after summer holidays our fourth year." Malfoy slowly quirked an eyebrow at him, before sighing loudly. Then he reached out and pulled Albus closer. Albus quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, afraid he might change his mind if he didn't show appreciation. Besides, he felt protected this way, with Malfoy's arm around his shoulders.

"You're a moron, Potter," Malfoy mumbled, and Albus just sighed happily. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Malfoy's neck, breathing in the scent of him.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before," Albus replied, deserving a light pinch from Malfoy.

"Of course I have. I just liked the reaction I got from you when I teased you," he grinned. Albus just snuggled down further and tried pulling the covers over them. He was starting to get cold, but didn't want to move away from the embrace. Suddenly Malfoy leaned across, gathered the covers with one hand, and securely draped them over them both, pulling Albus even closer as he did so.

"Thank you, Scorpius," Albus said, grinning. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I can't remember us being on a first-name basis," he said. Now he was the one to be pinched.

"You get to fuck me, and I get to call you Scorpius."

"Didn't seem like you minded being fucked, Potter." Albus pinched him again.

"It's Albus."

"It's Potter." Albus huffed and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. Malfoy laughed, but turned around to pull Albus closer, spooning him. "Good night, Albus."

…

**A/N:**

Sooo, there will probably be a sequel to this, but I'm putting it as "complete" because I don't know when that will be written. Our bathroom is being renovated, so I have to flee the apartment between 7 am and 7 pm Monday through to Friday. And since my laptop is ancient I can't just bring it with me (it's super heavy and the battery doesn't work, so it has to stay plugged in), so I can't write too often.


End file.
